


You Learn Something Every Day

by butterflycell



Series: Life Lessons [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Crack, Harvey's a slut, M/M, PWP, shamelessy lacking plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harvey is a <em>great</em> kisser and Mike finds out he doesn't know everything about him after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Learn Something Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. This is complete and utter crack. Crack and porn.

Harvey was a _great_ kisser. That may have been something of an obvious statement, but it didn't stop Mike from thinking it. He was really, _really_ great at it – better than anyone else Mike had been with – but it wasn't in a teenage heart-throb kind of way.  
  
Harvey was great at kissing in the way that his tongue moved against Mike's, the way his mouth fit perfectly, the way he was possessive but entirely at ease. When Harvey kissed him, it wasn't just about mouths and tongues and teeth, it was about where his hands fell, how their bodies pressed together, how Harvey always managed to read the mood right.  
  
The amount of times Mike had found himself hard from kissing alone was mildly embarrassing for a grown man, but it wasn't like he was alone in that. He'd pour himself into Harvey's arms, into his body and against his mouth and the grinding of the other man's hips was all he needed to know that he wasn't the only one reacting like he was in high school.  
  
Mike really liked kissing Harvey.  
  
He liked the safe but promising kiss he got when they were alone in the elevator or the car. He liked the soft and sweet kiss he got when they'd finished with lunch or dinner, before they went their separate ways. He liked the teasing and barely-there kiss he got before Harvey chucked him to Louis for the day as punishment for something.  
  
His favourite of all was the bruising, needy and completely wanton kiss that he didn't get to properly experience and luxuriate in for four months.  
  
Harvey had decided they were going to 'do things right'. Mike objected – loudly and with much threatening – that he wasn't going to be courted, not in this day and age. They settled somewhere between hand holding and casual fucking, but Harvey wouldn't be drawn any further than the beginnings of a mutual grope.  
  
He'd grind his hips against Mike's – in an empty elevator, in his office last thing at night, in the partners' rest room – and he'd kiss him like he was a man drowning and Mike was the only way he could stay afloat. Mike would lose himself completely, pressing himself as close as possible, hands under Harvey's jacket and vest, but over his shirt - clinging to the material – and he'd be right there, _right there_ \--  
  
And Harvey would pull away with a grin, a smirk that told Mike just how badly he'd been played. He'd glare at the smirk or try to pull him back, but Harvey would hold his position, kiss him gently and murmur a promise. Mike would scowl, but he'd untangle himself and force down his hard on. As great as it was, sometimes Harvey's kissing was the worst thing in Mike's world.  
  
Of course, when Harvey came good on those whispered promises, it was all Mike could do not to make him a deity or declare a national holiday in his honour.  
  
\--  
  
It was the first time Mike had seen him on a weekend, or rather it was the first time Mike had seen him on a weekend and not at work. The only time he'd ever seen Harvey out of one of his perfectly tailored suits was that time with the insider trading and his drunken, midnight visit, and that was before anything had started between them.  
  
It had been an accident really. They hadn't been planning on meeting up or anything, Mike was just running some errands in between cleaning his apartment and visiting Grammy.  
  
It had come to him halfway home from getting his ass kicked as checkers, a bolt of inspiration out of the blue. They'd been working all week on a way to crack a case that had gone south – it wasn't even Harvey's, just one Jessica had dumped on his desk and told him to fix. Harvey had nodded and tossed it in Mike's direction, spending the rest of the week rolling his eyes every time Mike had to tell him he hadn't sorted it out yet.  
  
But now, with the answer burning into his brain, he took a right instead of a left and headed in the direction of Harvey's building. It took him the best part of half an hour, but as soon as he'd locked his bike up, he was rushing through the building with a wave to the doorman and jabbing at the elevator button up to Harvey's condo.  
  
His inspiration had turned into a fully formed argument, ready for a morning of research from him and an afternoon smack-down from Harvey come Monday. It was brilliant – genius, even – but that was momentarily forgotten as Harvey answered the door to his frantic knocking.  
  
Mike had his mouth open, ready to start explaining, but how could he speak when Harvey looked like _that_? He was in a black henley, buttons open and sleeves rolled up, legs clad in battered jeans and feet bare against the hardwood floors. He tapped a finger against the doorframe and Mike snapped his mouth closed and met the amused look he was being fixed with.  
  
“Uh. I worked out how to fix the Hinden case.” Mike managed to say.  
  
“Took you long enough.” Harvey cocked his head slightly and headed back inside, leaving the door open as an invitation. Mike paused for a moment before following and shutting the door behind him.  
  
“It should be all over before you leave on Monday.” He watched Harvey lean back against the kitchen counter, phone already to his ear. Mike glanced around, tuning out the conversation for a moment. He'd not been in Harvey's condo before - that had been one of Harvey's weird, gentleman-ly stipulations.  
  
“Donna's booking a meeting for after lunch, make sure you get your argument watertight by then.” Mike looked back over as Harvey tossed his phone to one side. He smiled then, pushing himself up and crossing the space between them to press Mike back against the island. He felt himself relax as Harvey came closer and Mike pulled him flush by the front of his shirt.  
  
Harvey grinned a little, refusing to close the gap between their mouths. There was something about Harvey like this, pliant and relaxed and utterly _normal_ , that made Mike want to never let go. For a brief moment, all he wanted was for Harvey to kiss him, slow and affectionate, until they grew old.  
  
He leaned forwards and closed the gap, kissing him lightly with mouths closed, testing the atmosphere. Harvey hummed his approval and pressed forwards, a hand coming up to cup his neck, fingers rubbing against base of his skull. Mike shivered and pressed himself closer, trying to nudge Harvey further.  
  
He was having none of it, controlling the pace and strength and depth like he did with everything else in his – and Mike's – life. Mike couldn't help the whine of frustration that came out as Harvey continued to stay steady, and Harvey pulled away with a slight laugh.  
  
“There's a Voyager marathon on at the moment – popcorn or chips?” Harvey pulled away and turned back towards the kitchen counter. Mike sighed heavily and kicked his shoes off, shirking his hoody as he dumped his things on the island worktop.  
  
“Popcorn with all the butter known to mankind.” Mike said finally, watching as Harvey ripped open a packet of the microwave stuff and set it going.  
  
“Looks like you're learning, rookie.” Mike rolled his eyes at the impressed look Harvey shot over his shoulder. “Grab a couple of sodas and make yourself comfortable.”  
  
Mike followed the gesture to the fridge and pulled out a couple of mountain dews. “Are we going to have to stay an appropriate distance from each other on the couch, or is physical contact allowed?”  
  
“I'm only making one bowl of popcorn, you do the math.” Harvey raised an eyebrow and Mike smiled, taking the drinks to the lounge area and dropping down happily onto one of the couches. It was pretty much identical to the one in his office and Mike found it a strangely appropriate detail.  
  
He had just enough time to take in the general layout of the room before Harvey was there, looking at him expectantly. Mike paused for a moment, smiling innocently before Harvey rolled his eyes and prodded him viciously with his foot. Mike dodged the move with a laugh and found himself being pulled back against Harvey's chest.  
  
He wriggled a bit and settled with Harvey's hand threaded into his hair, stroking absently as the opening title sequence started to roll. It was all bizarrely domestic and completely unlike the Harvey he knew from work, but it fit and he didn't want to ruin it by saying anything. He was perfectly content to stay there for as long as Harvey wanted.  
  
It was easy, in a strange and utterly confusing manner, to just lie there, delving into the popcorn every so often or stealing some from each others' hands. They took the piss out of the bad acting and worse scripts, but it was in the good-natured way they took digs at each other. After a few episodes, Harvey got up to make more popcorn and Mike to refresh the drinks situation. Harvey stood in front of the microwave, fingers tapping against the surface as he watched the bag turning slowly inside. Mike stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. He rest his chin on Harvey's shoulder and heard the soft exhalation of air as Harvey's shoulders slumped just a little.  
  
The smell of the popcorn and the warm after-glow from the last couple of hours permeated the air and Mike _knew_ that he wanted to do this again.  
  
He was about to say as much when Harvey turned his head slightly, nudging his cheek with his nose until Mike turned enough to be pulled into a soft kiss. One of Harvey's hands moved to run slowly across his arm and the kiss was like a frozen heartbeat.  
  
Harvey's fingers met his and something snapped. He twisted in Mike's arms and pulled him close. The kiss that followed was disarmingly gentle, just enough to tease, just lips and the ghost of teeth – but then Mike had finally, _finally_ had enough.  
  
He gripped Harvey's hair and tugged his head backwards, kissing him hard and a desperately as he took advantage of Harvey's slight surprise. It lasted all of a couple of seconds before Harvey kicked himself from the counter and had Mike pressed to the kitchen island, teeth sharp on his lips, tongue deep and--  
  
Mike yelped, eyes snapping open as he jerked back, staring at Harvey. The other man just smirked knowingly and Mike slowly grasped the idea that Harvey had probably been planning this for a while now. Mike stared at him, the shock seeping away to be replaced by an intense curiosity and not a little lust.  
  
“Problem?” Harvey asked slyly. Mike opened his mouth slightly, torn between staring at his smile crinkled eyes or the offending article.  
  
He glanced down at Harvey's mouth, watched him lick his lips, saw the briefest flash of metal and it was all too much. Mike lunged forwards and kissed him again, probing and vicious. He was completely and utterly lost to the need to feel Harvey everywhere and all at once – but then Harvey's tongue ran across his and Mike felt it again.  
  
The metal pressed to his tongue and up against the top of his mouth and Mike moaned at the feeling, letting Harvey take control and push him back. The kiss was more than any of the ones they'd shared before and Mike knew exactly how this was all going to end.  
  
He pushed his hips into Harvey's as he clutched at his arms, fingers biting in as Harvey's leg pressed between his. Mike could feel his jaw beginning to ache just a little, but the sensation of the stud mixing with the mouth he thought he'd long since memorised was just a little addictive. He could hear Harvey panting, grinding into him in a slightly helpless, desperate manner.  
  
Harvey broke the kiss and before Mike could say or do anything, his mouth was at Mike's neck, lathing hot, slow licks across his jaw and down to his collar bone, the metal stud pressing against his skin as he moved. Mike let his head fall back, hand tangling into the back of Harvey's top as he tried to keep the friction between their cocks, both of them fully hard.  
  
Mike reached for Harvey's hair and tugged him back, biting as Harvey let his tongue and accompanying stud trail back up to his mouth – and then Harvey was kissing him again, a little less urgent and a little more playful, making Mike dizzy.  
  
He barely paid attention to the hand sliding down his tshirt and working its way under. He was too engrossed with the feeling of Harvey's mouth and tongue and that _fucking_ piercing. Harvey didn't kiss any differently, but the hints of the solid, smooth metal contrasted in ways he wouldn't have ever guessed. The hand on his stomach stroked at his skin and worked his belt open easily. Mike wanted to press closer, but Harvey was making it impossible.  
  
He settled for holding tightly to Harvey's neck and shoulders as he was pushed backwards, kept off balance as he felt his jeans fall open and his boxers pushed down, Harvey's hand wrapping – _finally_ , after four fucking _months_ – around his cock. His eyes slid closed but he barely had time to get over the feeling before Harvey broke the kiss and slid to his knees.  
  
Mike's eyes snapped open and he stared, panting, as Harvey pushed up his tshirt and pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to his stomach. The piercing barely grazed him with each movement, but every hint of the solid stud sent sensation straight to his cock. Harvey moved lower with his kisses and Mike had to close his eyes again for a moment, unable to link together the image of Harvey in his suits and ties and expensive shoes with this new version. This Harvey, dressed in old clothes – and looking so much slimmer for it – with a _tongue stud_ and his mouth on Mike's cock, hair in disarray and looking up at him from under his lashes and--  
  
Harvey gave him no warning, sinking onto him and taking Mike halfway in one motion. Mike's eyes snapped open again and he made himself remember every single fucking detail of the sight he was met with. Harvey's eyes were closed, a slight furrow between his brows, his lips stretched obscenely around his cock. Mike felt Harvey drag his tongue upwards and the stud pressed in as he moved.  
  
He couldn't help the sound that came from him as he shuddered, one hand gripping tightly to the counter behind him as the other ended up in Harvey's hair. He kept his fingers loose, just needing the contact as Harvey systematically worked him undone with each stroke of his tongue, his hands gripping Mike's hips tightly. His thumbs rubbed slow circles over his hipbones and Mike was so fucking close, so, _so_ close.  
  
Harvey worked slowly, sucking gently before pulling back until only the head of his cock was still held in his mouth. Mike tried to bite back the whimper, but then Harvey moved a hand to stroke slowly at the base as he lavished attention on the head. Mike could barely breathe, his stomach and hips filled and ready to explode.  
  
He came apart completely as Harvey ran the full flat of his tongue over the head and down, the stud tracing a solid path before Harvey closed his lips around him again and sucked hard, the stud pressing in midway down. Mike came harder than any other blowjob had made him come before. It was ridiculous, but it felt like Harvey had ripped it from him with both hands. He was flying, floating and dazed and barely able to think as he felt Harvey suck the last of his orgasm from him.  
  
He was aware of being tucked back into his pants and then Harvey was in front of him again, hands warm and steadying on his stomach as Mike felt lips against his. Harvey was grinding slowly against him, his cock still hard and needy against his hip. Mike pressed forwards, hands on Harvey's ass to urge him on.  
  
It didn't take long before Harvey was coming with a groan, the sound muffled as he bit down on Mike's lower lip and shuddered to an end.  
  
Mike kissed him again, messy and lazy, but Harvey was still _there_. He let himself be pulled back into the kiss and back to reality, pulling Harvey closer as he found the energy to respond properly, to taste himself in Harvey's mouth. It was sour and bitter, but completely perfect. Harvey's hands slid round his stomach, pulling them flush together. Mike wound his arms round his neck and let himself be kissed deep and slow. It was Harvey staking his claim and leaving his mark and Mike couldn't have cared less.  
  
The kiss slowed and lightened as the last of their orgasms drained away. Mike broke away with a sigh, pressing their foreheads together. Harvey's eyes had slid closed and he made a noise of complete contentment. Mike just focused on trying to get his breath back.  
  
That lasted all of two minutes before he pulled back sharply for the second time that day. Harvey blinked at him, a little bemused – and Mike secretly thought he could get _very_ used to this post-coital confusion on his face – but watching expectantly.  
  
“Is there anything else I should know about?” He asked calmly. Harvey smiled slowly.  
  
“I'm a scorpio.” He replied, deadpan. Mike nudged him with his knee and Harvey smiled again.  
  
“When--” Mike began, but Harvey cut him off with another, gentle kiss.  
  
“I was fifteen. I took it out for lectures, then for work.” Harvey shrugged and Mike reached up to press at his chin. Harvey took his cue and stuck his tongue out. Mike arousal begin to stir again as the sight of silver ball against pink flesh sparked memories of the past few minutes.  
  
“Do you put it in for everyone?” Mike asked, letting go of his chin and watching the metal disappear again. He watched as Harvey smiled knowingly again, toying with the stud against his teeth for a few moments before leaning in, his breath ghosting over Mike's lips.  
  
“ _No_.” He kissed Mike hard again, nipping at his mouth and Mike went with it, feeling a rush of something indescribably happy wash through him. When Harvey pulled back this time, he straightened up and looked a whole lot more like he hadn't just come in his pants. “Now, are we going to stand here discussing a bit of metal, or are you going to let me fuck you against the floor to ceiling windows in my bedroom?”  
  
Mike sucked in a breath at that and tried valiantly to keep his cool, but Harvey was smirking at him, his fingers dipping into the back of his jeans and pressing into the top of his ass.  
  
“You sure I'm not ruining your plans for the evening? I could leave now, if you want.” He tried for sounding nonchalent, but Harvey leaned in and nipped at the skin just below his ear, pulling another, softer groan from him.  
  
“You leaving now would make my plans a little redundant.” He murmured against Mike's ear and Mike shuddered, fully pliable under Harvey's hands.  
  
Harvey kissed him again, strong and possessive and attentive all at the same time. It was overwhelming but not enough and Mike melted into it, pressing flush against Harvey again and soaking in every last ounce of attention Harvey had to give. Their tongues moved and their mouths fit together and Mike really, seriously, had to stand up and say it.  
  
Harvey Specter was the best fucking kisser he'd ever met.


End file.
